Lotus Hotel and Casino
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: Alexandra Weasley is stuck in Las Vegas. There is crazy weather, and now her magic is blocked. She gets whisked into the Lotus Hotel and Casino where she gets employed. A few weeks later (or so it seems) a trio of kids help her escape. Alexandra helps them in their quest to the land of the dead, and Hades casts a spell on her. Full summery inside! Please give a chance. -Emiguin11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: does not belong to me. if you recognize it, I don't own it.

Alexandra Weasley is stuck in Las Vegas. The crazy weather is blocking her magic, and making it hard to think straight. In a bid of desperation, she accepts a job at Lotus Hotel and Casino. Everything is fine for a few weeks (in her time) but when three kids come, she realizes that all is not what it seems. They help her escape, and she realizes that there is something odd about these kids. Alexandra joins them on their quest, where a bitter Hades makes it so she, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover know nothing of her past. They introduce her to camp as a half blood, where it is discovered that she is a witch. Witches and wizards, are half-bloods greatest rivals, for they stole magic many eons ago from Hecate herself.

Alexandra Weasley was not in a good mood. She was currently stuck in the states, and was not happy about it. The newest addition to the family, Arthur Neville Weasley had been born only a few weeks ago, but she already had to work. She had been called in for an assignment to travel to the states, New York to be precise, and investigate some curious happenings there. She had kissed her husband George Weasley good-bye, ruffled James Sirius's hair, hugged Arthur Neville, and promised to be back in time for dinner the next evening. But it had now been three days. Because of the crazy weather, muggle planes were down, and it must've done something to the floo for it was down as well. She couldn't disapparate, because something seemed to be blocking that as well. Merlin, their new owl, had no of reaching her, and her family didn't know what had happened to her. She had some American money on her, and decided to find some place to sleep for the night. She wandered around, until she found a place called Lotus Hotel and Casino. There was valet parking, and the hotel visible through the open doors looked so inviting. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up. It was June. Summer was supposed to be warm. Looking up, she saw a single snowflake fall, followed swiftly by others. She was wearing jeans, and a light blue sleeveless top. A perk of being magical, was that she couldn't even tell she was recently pregnant. Didn't look it or feel it. a man suddenly walked briskly up to her. He had a wide smile, pompadour cut black hair, a pointed nose, arched eyebrows, and brown eyes. he was wearing a crisp white uniform and cream colored ascot. Flanking him were two women. The one on the left had curly black hair, arched eyebrows, brown eyes, a slightly smaller smile, and a thin nose. Her uniform matched the guy's and the other girl's. the other girl was a brunette, with thinner brown eyes, arched eyebrows, a wide smile, and a pointed nose. All in all, they looked very similar. The guy's name tag read Aldo, the girl with black hair's read Annamaria, and the brunette's read Gisela.

"Welcome to the Hotel. My name is Aldo, this is my sister Annamaria." He greeted gesturing to the girl on his left. Annamaria dipped her head slightly. Then he gestured to Gisela.

"This is my wife Gisela." Said girl inclined her head as well. "Your uniform is waiting in your room on the seventh floor. It's room number 127 Anita will be up to check on you in a day or so. Here is your casino card. All the staff and guests get one. You are able to play any of the games if you like in your free time, but there are also many food, drink, and relaxation options." He handed her a green plastic card, and sent her on her merry way. Alexandra was bewildered, but figured they had simply mistaken her for someone else. After all, many of the adults working here had similar features. They all either had brown or black hair, wide smiles, arched eyebrows, and brown eyes. Alexandra was shocked when she entered the elevator and saw a redhead worker with green eyes like herself. But she was wearing a different uniform then the rest. She was wearing a thin short sleeved white dress shirt, a black bow tie, a knee length black skirt, and black high heeled roller skates. Her red hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, and she had bright green eyes and the palest skin Alexandra had ever seen. It was like she hadn't been outside in thousands of years. But it didn't look sickly. How strange. With a faint _ding_ they reached the third floor. The redhead exited, and two workers with brown hair got on. One was Gisela, and the other looked nearly identical except she had dark green eyes. a few minutes later, Alexandra reached her floor and got off. On the way to room 127, she passed a girl who could be Alexandra's twin. She stuck her plastic casino card in the little slot where a room key should be, and slowly pushed the mahogany door open. Inside was a magnificent room. Alexandra didn't understand how a muggle hotel had managed to fit so many huge rooms in such a small place. Walking in, she saw a maroon couch facing a TV on the left side, and another door on the right. Directly in front of her, was a fuzzy green carpet that looked like grass and lots of potted plants. It was surrounded by four columns with real vines growing up them. she walked forward, and saw a door way on the left. Inside was another maroon couch. Three of the four walls were covered in shelves. The fourth held a door that when opened led to a full bath. The shelves were mostly filled with books, but a few held personal things. Pictures, little knick knacks, and even a little card that said 'Welcome Alexandra Lily Weasley nee Potter!' the books were muggle and magical. Alexandra knew there was something wrong here. How did they know her name, have her personal stuff, and know she was a witch? But the overwhelming smell of vanilla that seemed to waft through the hotel made it hard to think straight. _What was I concerned about again?_ She wondered. Shrugging, she decided to enter the door on the right. In it was a king sized bed and a wardrobe. The walls and bedspread were brown, and the blinds were drawn on the single window. This was perfect for relaxing. She opened the wardrobe, and found six sets of uniforms to match Aldo's, a navy blue tankini, a skin tight black dress, a denim jacket, a fair of white flip flops, and a pair of black dress shoes. On each piece of clothing was a name tag reading Alexandra. Even the bathing suit and dress. There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Alexandra opened to find a blonde. The first one she had seen yet. She was wearing a blue shirt reminiscent of what a lunch lady would wear, white jeans, wedged sandals, and a name tag reading Anita. Her hair was in a bob, and she looked about Ginny's age, so twenty five.

"Hi! I'm Anita. I just wanted to make sure you're settling in okay? I'm also here to set your schedule. So whenever you feel like working, wear the uniform. When you want to take a break, simply wear the bathing suit to enjoy water options, the dress and jacket for casino options, and what you're wearing now for gaming options. Food is available at each area, and our only requirement is that you wear your name tag. We want everyone to know, that staff have fun too! Because you work in concierge, all you do is answer occupants questions, help with luggage, invite everyone to come in, and always smile! If you need anything, ask for Anita! I'm a maid, so I'll be on the fifth floor!" she said cheerfully. Alexandra nodded, and immediately felt the urge to smile and follow any other orders.

"One minute Anita." Alexandra said, before dashing off to grab a spare name tag. She clipped it on, smiling the whole time. She returned to the door, to find Anita gone. Shrugging, Alexandra headed off to play some games. It wasn't until much later, much too late, did she realize that Anita was going to be sent up after a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: each hour, is one day. So if Alexandra feels like she's been in the hotel for two hours, it's been two days. Or if she feels as though she's been there for a day, it's been twenty four days.

Alexandra had never had such a great time in her entire life. She spent her days working, and her nights in the pool or casino. On Sunday, she would play games. At least, she assumed it was Sunday. She knew that she had come to the hotel on a Monday, and that was six days ago. At least, it felt like six days. Time was hard here, for there were no clocks or calendars. Over time however, the schedule changed. The more she worked, the more she wanted to work, the more she needed to work. The smell of sweetness was still ever present, but now Alexandra wasn't so sure it was vanilla. It was something intoxicating though. Time flew, and before she knew it, she had been there for fourteen days. Some odd kids had arrived an hour or so ago, and she had had the pleasure of greeting them. the poor dears looked as though they had been living on the streets. One had beautiful blonde curls, one had startling green eyes, and one had a slight limp. They all looked about eleven or twelve.

"Hey Lexa!" greeted Anita. The two had become quick friends.

"Hello Anita." Alexandra smiled. "Feel like taking a dip in the pool? I feel like I haven't been in ages." And it was true. Alexandra had been working quite a lot recently. Anita nodded, and both girls rushed off to get their swimsuits. A few minutes later, they arrived at the adult only pool.

"This is so amazing!" exclaimed Anita. Alexandra giggled, while watching the blonde girl from earlier on some building game across the room. she reminded Alexandra of a younger version on someone. She felt a twinge of sadness, but it didn't last long. How could she be sad in such a wondrous place? Suddenly, the green eyed boy rushed over and tried to get her attention. Alexandra frowned. Why didn't he just let her play her game and be happy like everyone else? He must have said something shocking though, for she jumped up looking panicked. Shrugging it off, she went back to her relaxation in the pool.

Annabeth bit her lip. What she was about to do was risky, but it had to be done. She couldn't just leave people here who possibly had families, had kids. So instead of leaving right away, she dragged Percy and Grover to the seventh floor to interrogate the staff. Much to her disappointment, most of staff had been here for over fifty years. Few had kids. The ones that did, were too far gone to care about anything much besides work.

"C'mon Annabeth. We really need to leave." Grover pushed as they left room 126. Annabeth sighed.

"Fine. Just one more room."

"Deal." So they knocked on the door of room 127. To their surprise, the person who opened the door wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead she was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and jeans. _Maybe she hasn't been here that long?_ Annabeth thought hopefully.

"Hi. May I help you?" she asked. Her hair was dripping wet as though she had just gotten out of the shower. Clearly she noticed Annabeth staring.

"Oh sorry about that. I just got back from the pool. I'm Alexandra by the way. Alexandra Weasley. Please come in."

AN: just so you know, fourteen times twenty four is three hundred thirty six. I think. So almost a full year.


	3. Chapter 3

Review response:

Percabeth endgame~ okay, so she didn't have her powers because of the gods. I tweaked canon a bit and made the weather going on for three hundred thirty some days longer. This was so she would be forced to stay in Las Vegas. If she had magic, she would have gone back home and there would be no plot line. The weather stopped(correct me if I'm wrong) when Percy, Grover, and Annabeth went on their quest. So her magic is back. But having the hero complex of Harry Potter being his female counterpart, she feels it is her duty to help these twelve year olds on their quest. The spell hades casts makes her loose her memory. He cast the spell for similar reasons that Hera did with Jason and Percy. If you were in a place that hated your kind, and had family and friends to go home to whom you've not seen you in a year and are worried, would you stay? Chiron kept the hatred of witches and wizards secret from everyone, including Annabeth, so nobody hated her and she felt obligated to help. That's why she stayed the first time. Again, if hades didn't cast the spell, then there'd be no plot. At least not a good one. Hope this answered your questions.

Elara. Black~ just wanted to thank you for correcting me on the location of lotus hotel and casino.

Thanks to all those who voted on this story!

Annabeth felt a pang of sadness when they entered the room. she spotted many pictures scattered everywhere. One was of Alexandra Weasley and two other people. They were younger, probably eleven. Alexandra stood in the center. On her right was a boy with bright red hair and on her left was a girl with bushy hair. They were all wearing school uniforms Someone had inked in little symbols above their heads. Above Alexandra's was a lightning bolt, above the boy's was a crown, and above the other girl's was a light bulb. Hanging on the wall was a picture holding many teens in varying ages. Alexandra Weasley looked about fifteen, as did the redhead boy and the brunette from the previous picture. They were still wearing the school uniform. There was about fifteen teens in all. Alexandra noticed her looking.

"My friends." She sounded a strange mixture of sad and indifferent. Like, a part of her missed them, but that part was buried beneath the smell of the lotus flowers. Alexandra turned to close the door and Annabeth took her chance. She mouthed _distract her_ to Grover and Percy.

"So, um, Mrs. Weasley…erm…uh, so how do you like w-working here?" Grover stuttered. Alexandra beamed.

"Call me Alexandra. I must say, that working here is amazing! The perks of the job-

Annabeth tuned her out. the workers here were clearly under a spell. Alexandra wouldn't stop talking for a while. She snuck off to the door on the right. It lead to a bedroom. It was pretty bare; there was only one picture. A small one on the nightstand. Annabeth picked it up to inspect it. it showed what appeared to be a double wedding. The redhead boy and the brunette were kissing, as were Alexandra and another redhead boy. He looked a few years older than her. Annabeth flipped the picture over and saw something engraved in the back.

March 7th, 2001. Ron, Hermione, Alexandra, George

So Ron and Hermione were probably the kids seen with Alexandra, and George was probably Alexandra's husband. The picture dated back six years. Annabeth flipped it back over. They all looked so happy. Ron was wearing odd black clothes with flowy sleeves and a blue trim. Hermione was wearing a flowy white dress with a beaded bodice and blue trim that matched Ron's. a lacy veil flowed down to the ground and covered her hair which was done up in some elaborate hairstyle. In contrast, Alexandra was wearing a simple knee length dress. Her black hair flowed freely beneath a white baseball cap. It said bride on the front in gold letter and had a white tulle bow on the back. George (Annabeth realized with a start that he was missing an ear) was wearing a tee shirt and jeans. **(AN: does anybody know why they are dressed so casually? Shout out to anyone who does!)** Annabeth sat the picture down and left the bedroom. Alexandra was still talking.

"And we get paid to this stuff, can you believe it? well not with money, but with happiness." Annabeth quickly crossed to the room on the other side. there were a few more wedding pictures, a picture showing Alexandra, Hermione, Ron, a redhead girl, a blonde girl, and a boy with brown hair, some showing the same boy though with different hair color in each picture, a man with long black hair with his arm slung around a man with green eyes and black hair and a man with brown hair, the green eyed man with a red-haired woman, the brown haired man with a purple haired woman, and many more. A little card read 'Welcome Alexandra Lily Weasley nee Potter!' the ones that were the hardest to look at however were the ones of George and Alexandra holding two small children. One was about a year or so old with black hair and blue eyes(Cause George had blue eyes and not brown. For me at least), and the other was an infant with red hair and green eyes. so she did have children. Picking up the picture Annabeth saw that somebody had wrote on the back in pen.

Welcoming the newest addition, Arthur Neville Weasley. From left to right, James Sirius Weasley, Alexandra Lily Weasley, Arthur Neville Weasley, and George Fabian Weasley. 2006

Last year. She only had her second child last year. There was still time. Annabeth rushed back out of the room and cut off Alexandra's monolog.

"Alexandra, why don't you come with us." Annabeth asked, though it wasn't a question. Grover and Percy looked hopeful. Percy grabbed Alexandra's arm and tugged her out of the room. they pulled her to the elevator and started their descent.

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion.

"Umm…we have a…a complaint!" exclaimed Annabeth dramatically. Alexandra gasped.

"No!" she breathed. Annabeth nodded with a solemn look on her face.

"Yeah, it's outside. We know you love your job, so we thought if we told you and you got rid of it, then there's no chance your boss would get mad and fire you." Percy added. Alexandra nodded quickly and stepped out of the elevator.

"Where is this problem?" she asked as soon as they reached the doorway.

"This way. Oh it's dreadful!" exclaimed Annabeth. Grover pulled Alexandra over to the other side of the street and around the corner, out of view of Lotus Hotel. Alexandra gasped.

"W-what day is it?" she asked. Annabeth shrugged. Grover bleated in alarm. He was looking at a newspaper stand.

"We were in there for five days!" he exclaimed. Alexandra started hyperventilating.

"You thought you were in there for five hours, but it was really five days. I thought I was in there for fourteen days, so twenty four times fourteen is-

"336." Annabeth answered. Alexandra paled.

"Add that to the three days I was here before I went to the hotel, I've been here 339 days! That's almost a year. Oh man is my family gonna kill me!" she exclaimed. "I bet they've been going out of their minds with worr- is that a sword?" she asked suddenly. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and turned to Percy.

"Perseus Jackson. Why is your sword uncapped? In front of a mortal?" she asked slowly. There was no point in pretending it wasn't there. The woman could clearly see through the mist. Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Did you say mortal? As in muggle?" now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused.

"Muggle?"

"Never mind. What are you guys anyway?"

"Half-bloods." Percy answered. Annabeth slapped him.

"Oww! What was that for? It's not like she knows what it means."

"Yes I do." Alexandra said. "I am one. My mum was a muggleborn witch and my father was a pureblood wizard." Grover burst out laughing.

"W-wizard?" he asked in between laughs. "Witch?"

"Yes. what else would I mean?"

"Half mortal, half god. Like us." Percy answered in a duh sort of voice. Annabeth whirled around to glare at him, when she heard a thump. Alexandra had fainted. Perfect.

AN: hope you liked it. I'm sick and bored, so sorry if it's a bit long.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And no longer sick! So sorry it took me so long to update, but eighth grade is a killer. I'm taking two high-school courses(against my will I might add) and the they're wrecking my GPA (And sleep schedule) before I even get to high-school. Whatever. Anywho, nobody got why they were dressed so casually! The answer was, that it was Fred's wedding wish. In the deathly hallows , Fred says "When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a Full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over." Alexandra and George were both there and wanted to respect his wish. I hope you enjoy.

Alexandra groaned. Why did her head hurt so much? And why was everything dark? Were her eyes closed? Or was it night? That would explain why she was lying down. Though, the place she was lying down on wasn't very comfortable. Why was she taking a nap on a sidewalk? At least, it felt like a sidewalk. She groaned again as she heard Perseus and that blonde girl arguing. So it wasn't a dream. They were rather loud. Alexandra really wished they would stop.

"This is all your fault." Perseus stated accusingly.

"My fault!" the blonde shrieked, "How is any of this my fault?"

"You were the one who took her out of that hotel in the first place!"

"She had a family, friends, and kids! We couldn't just leave her there! Besides, you were the one took out your sword!"

"I thought I heard a monster okay! How was I supposed to know it was just some bratty kid!" the blonde sighed loudly in frustration. Alexandra was starting to become more aware of her surroundings, and blinked open her eyes. she saw the worried face of the brown haired kid standing behind the angry blonde with her arms crossed, and Perseus standing next to her with a scowl on his face. Slowly, Alexandra sat up. Immediately, three sets of eyes snapped to meet hers.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked. Alexandra nodded.

"I think so. I've never experienced magic like that. it was…foreign and strangely…overwhelming. I guess that that's why I fainted." She explained sheepishly. The three kids looked awkward. The brown haired kid cleared his throat.

"You don't really think that you're a witch do you?" Alexandra nodded.

"I can prove it." she pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she exclaimed pointing her wand at Perseus. His limbs stuck together and went rigid as a board, falling to the ground. Alexandra quickly muttered the counter curse and helped him to his feet. The three stared at her in awe.

"So…lovely weather here in the states."


	5. poll

p class="MsoNormal"Poll time again! I love all of my fanfictions, but I really want to know which one you guys like. So once again, I'm having a poll. Same routine as last time. PM, Poll, or Review. The deadline is Friday, November 24supth/sup. Black Friday. The time is 3:00pm. After that your votes don't really matter. So get out there and vote! Happy turkey day for all you people who celebrate it. if you don't….happy Thursday!/p 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not abandoning my stories, any of them, but I won't be updating for a bit. At least a week and a half. I meant to update two stories this weekend, but my dad s laptop crashed and nobody knows what's wrong. I had a document for a story that was 46 pages long. It has disappeared. Until his laptop is fixed, I'm stuck. I am currently typing this on my phone. So yeah. Sorry for any mistakes


	7. Chapter 7

Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Isn't this a good thing? She can help us, right?" Annabeth bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. There's a reason our people have never met. Is it really wise to mess with the gods?" Percy shrugged.

"Kinda too late for that Wise Girl." We continued arguing while Grover stood awkwardly to the side. Alexandra's head whipped back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.

"It's a bad idea!"

"So is this whole quest!"

"No way is she tagging along!"

"What's the harm?"

"There's lots of harm!"

"Like what?"

"Did you forget a certain prophecy line? About being betrayed by a supposed friend?"

"She's not our friend! She is a stranger!"

"My point exactly!" finally Alexandra stepped forward.

"Enough! I'm coming whether you like it or not. You guys saved my life."

"Oh gods your worse than Percy." Annabeth muttered. "Fine. Fine! Let's go to the underworld."

AN: as an early christmas gift to all you who celebrate christmas (A winter gift to those of you who don't) I'm putting sneak peaks of all of my stories. these contain only snippets of upcoming chapters and not the whole thing. Enjoy!

PS: I will post the rest tomorrow. This is the last one for tonight.


	8. Of McDonalds and filler chapters

Percy started sputtering.

"Lo-lovely weath…" he trailed off shaking his head. "You prove that you're a…" he couldn't bring himself to say witch. It just sounded wrong and mean. "You prove that you're a you-know-what, and all you have to say is 'lovely weather here in the states'?" Alexandra shrugged.

"I guess. I mean what else do you want me to say?" Annabeth sighed.

"Well this certainly complicates matters." Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Isn't this a good thing? She can help us, right?" Annabeth bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. There's a reason our people have never met. Is it really wise to mess with the gods?" Percy shrugged.

"Kinda too late for that Wise Girl." We continued arguing while Grover stood awkwardly to the side. Alexandra's head whipped back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.

"It's a bad idea!"

"So is this whole quest!"

"No way is she tagging along!"

"What's the harm?"

"There's lots of harm!"

"Like what?"

"Did you forget a certain prophecy line? About being betrayed by a supposed friend?"

"She's not our friend! She is a stranger!"

"My point exactly!" finally Alexandra stepped forward.

"Enough! I'm coming whether you like it or not. You guys saved my life."

"Oh gods your worse than Percy." Annabeth muttered. "Fine. Fine! Let's go to the underworld." Alexandra started sputtering.

"I-I'm sorry. The underworld? We are going to death?" she asked incredulously. Grover nodded.

"I had the same reaction. You hungry?"

.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves in McDonalds. They sat in a booth and waited for Percy to bring them their food. Alexandra had some mortal money, or muggle money as she called it, in her pocket. She was sitting awkwardly and kept looking at Percy every couple seconds. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"So Mrs. Weasley…" Alexandra cut her off.

"Please, call me Alexandra. Mrs. Weasley is my mother in law." Annabeth smiled thinly.

"Okay then. Alexandra. You do realize that you don't have to come with us right? I mean, you have two children! A husband! And what about your parents? They must be out of their minds with worry." She reasoned. Alexandra got really quiet.

"My parents are dead. They were murdered when I was a baby. My aunt and uncle raised me, and before you ask they don't even know I'm gone. They hate me." She got an angry look in her eyes. Annabeth's eyes softened.

"I know what you mean. My father and step-mom hate me. I ran away when I was seven." Alexandra smiled at the younger girl. Annabeth smiled back. Grover started nibbling on a napkin. Another silence followed, now slightly less awkward.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Alexandra asked. Annabeth's eyes brightened.

"I love architecture! I really want to build something permanent. People will look at it for ages to come and I'll- are you laughing? Why are you laughing?"

"I can't help it! You remind me so much of my friend Hermione. Do you like reading?" Annabeth nodded eagerly.

"Hermione wants to change the laws. She's starting new programs for the welfare of creatures and wants to make her mark. Some prejudice morons look down on her because of her parents and blood status."

"Blood status?"

"Okay, so there are five types of blood statuses in the world. Muggle; which is mortal as you call it, squib; someone born from magical parents with no powers, muggleborns; people with magical powers but no magical relatives, half-bloods; either one magical and one muggle parents or a pureblood and muggleborn parent, which leads us to purebloods. Purebloods are completely magical. Their entire family is magical. Purebloods think they're better than everyone else, as if having 100% magical blood makes them better. It doesn't. they're decent to half-bloods, but think muggleborns are scum. Hermione's a muggleborn, and they haven't invented a spell she cannot do. The whole idea's a load of tosh." Annabeth nodded, deep in thought. Alexandra tapped her fingers on the table as she snuck glances at Percy. Grover moved from his napkin to a Styrofoam cup. With relief, Alexandra saw Percy come over with two trays full of food. He slid into the booth next to her and handed her a Mac Jr. burger and fries. Annabeth grabbed her McChicken sandwich off the tray, along with **(AN: so I don't really do one of these mid sentence, but I had to. I am extremely hungry. So I cannot stand to write another word about food until I eat dinner!)(AN: I'm back! Asian summer salad does wonders for a hungry stomach!)** a vanilla shake. Percy slid a salad across the table to Grover. Percy sipped some Berry Blue Powerade as he unwrapped his Grand Mac.

"So what's our game plan?" Annabeth asked. Percy raised an eyebrow and Grover choked on his salad.

"Sorry but did I hear that right? You don't have a plan? You're asking for help? You mighty brain child? You demi-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I usually have a plan. And I still do! I just wanted to see what M-Alexandra thought. Since she's an adult witch?" Alexandra brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was all so much to take in. demigods, the underworld, a quest. So much to handle. And Annabeth had mentioned a prophecy. Alexandra had thought she was done with prophecies. Did she really want to get mixed up with another one? But these children, for they couldn't be older than second years, had saved her life. She owed them.

"I say we get into the underworld, do whatever you guys would normally do without me there, and get out. I'll provide back up and defense to anything that tries to attack you guys. Sounds like a plan, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Sure. wait…what were we going to do originally?" Percy asked in confusion. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Go into the underworld, get the master bolt, rescue your mom, get out, return it to…our friend up stairs, return to camp as heroes, and send Alexandra here on her merry way." Alexandra took a last gulp of soda and stood up.

"Alright. Let's go."

AN: so this was really a filler chapter, but I've hit writers block with this story. I know where I'm going, and the main plot points, but not really sure what sort of dialogue or stuff in general I should put to connect the plot points and such. Any ideas? Seriously, anything you guys are hoping for in this story, any topics you want them to bring up, any characters you want them to meet, any monsters you want them to fight, anything at all. If it doesn't directly go against the plot in my head (For example having like George or someone like that meet her before they go to the underworld or have Percy be a wizard) I'll try my best to include it. Cheers!


End file.
